Cases and luggage that are designed to be carried onto a commercial airplane must comply with dimensional size limits established by each airline company. Ideally, the storage capacity of the case should be as close as possible to the volume defined by the external dimensional requirements.
The case and pull handle disclosed herein provide an improved approach that increases the usable volume of the case.